Hermione's secret
by Pathatlon
Summary: After the Battle Hermione leaves. Years later she meets old friends and they find she has a little secret of her own. HG/SS


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling; I do not make any profit from this. It is purely entertainment  
  
Couldn't sleep so I wrote a story based on an idea.  
  
Hermione Granger had lived through the nightmare of being a spy for the Order. She had had to become a Death Eater and she had had to reveal it to the world, otherwise Lord Voldemort would never have trusted her.  
  
The great battle was soon ending; the only ones back still duelling was Harry and Lord Voldemort. Hermione was running along some gravestones avoiding the spells of the ministry members, Fudges resistance movement was after her. Revealing to the world was, at that time, a good idea to get close to Voldemort, but a bad idea when it was over. The resistance movement was hunting down the last Death Eaters and Hermione was one of the last ones back. Somebody using a complete body lock on the resistance movement saved her. Hermione looked around but saw no one; then she Apperated away.  
  
It had been six years since the battle, but Hermione still remembered everything like it was yesterday. "Mommy," a small voice cried out behind her, she turned around to see her son running towards her with a drawing. She smiled. "Wow sweetheart that is so pretty!" She said touched and bended down to kiss his cheeks. She lay the drawing on the table and then hugged her son before he ran off again. His dark black hair was suiting him gracefully, he had her eyes, brown, and otherwise he looked like his father. If Severus Snape ever knew that, that special night they had together gave him a son, she shuddered lightly by the thought of him knowing it.  
  
She looked out the window; it was a quiet morning. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to go back, to see her friends again. She had changed a lot. Her hair was beautifully curly and her body was graced with astonishing curves, if her friends could see the new Hermione Granger they would be surprised. Her eyes and the colour of her hair were giving away her true identity, well face too, just a bit.  
  
Hermione had left London when she Apperated away from the scene, but once she discovered that she was pregnant she had to go back. There was no way in hell she would raise her child in another country with a different accent. She loathed USA for its materialism. The only accent she could stand was British, maybe because she was a Brit herself. She lived just outside a smaller town, not that small but small enough to be sure that there would be no wizards or witches there to recognize her. Her house was in a large field with threes surrounding it, sometimes it reminded her of the Burrow. She missed the Burrow. Her house was big and old looking in a modern way; she had used a lot of spells to make sure it looked regular and not suspicious.  
  
Even though she had broken all contact with the wizarding world when she Apperated away from the graveyard six years ago, she knew that her son was a wizard and one day he would attend a wizarding school, maybe Hogwarts. Her son was raised in a wizard environment, that way she was sure he knew what was going on, and if he one day used uncontrolled magic, he wouldn't be scared. Though, just because she let him know about magic, the house wasn't magical all the time, only when needed. Hermione kept low profile even though she lived surrounded by trees away from curious eyes.  
  
IT ALL HAPPENED one day in the summer holiday when Hermione stumbled into someone at a store nearby her home. Walking away from the store she felt his gaze upon her after which he walked away. Hermione blushed not thinking too much about the situation, why should she?  
  
---  
  
Albus Dumbledore was having dinner with the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts, when a young man came into the Great Hall. He liked throwing dinners inviting the Order along, keeping in touch and celebrating freedom was something he valued. "Albus!" The young man said and rushed up to the table. They all stopped eating and looked at him curiously. "Yes Mr. Weasley?" George looked at them all with a huge smile planted on his face. They all looked at him surprised and by the expression in his face, it was quite important. "I ran into Hermione Granger today... At least I think it was her..." He made a small grimace and Harry and Ron spat out their dinner widening their eyes at him. Everyone froze, Dumbledore smiled. "Fantastic!" He said and got up. "Where?" "Alford," Ron, Harry and several others looked confused. "A small town here in England. I was in a small store where I stumbled into her, she didn't even recognize me!" George paused. "I have to go again, just wanted to inform you about it. The store I was in was something with the name Bernard, I think, Bernard groceries," he said smiling as he remembered the whole name. "Just thought you wanted to know. Well, I need to go, good luck and say hello to her from me." George said goodbye and left the castle.  
  
Harry and Ron got up from the table, "We should go to her!" They said at the same time but were hushed down by professor Dumbledore. "Not now, tomorrow. We can all go and greet her, I am quite sure she'll be very pleased to see us." Dumbledores words calmed people down even though many of them were exited. Hermione had played a great part in defeating Voldemort; she had never been thanked. Dumbledore had managed to clear her from charges, even though that he felt that if she showed up at the ministry or was recognized by wizards, they would arrest her.  
  
The night was calm and quiet; Severus Snape sat in his office drinking scotch. He missed her, she had been the only one who seemed to care about him and she had left him. She was the only one who knew exactly how he felt, because she had been through the same. Tomorrow he would follow the Order to Alford and greet her. She was the only light in his life when she had attended Hogwarts, the only one that made teaching bearable. She cared for potions; she wished to learn. She was dedicated, and she was the only one he had ever really liked and then came her final year. An hour after, Snape had fallen into a deep sleep in his chair.  
  
---  
  
"Come here!" Hermione said in a silly voice and tickled her son. "Where is your book?" She asked and looked around. He pointed at the table, "Gosh, mommy's blind!" She declared and let her hand collapse with her forehead. "Mommy, you are silly!" He told her and she looked at him surprised. "Yes..." she said thoughtfully smiled grimaced, she got the book from the desk. "Okay, ready?" she asked and tugged her son into a duvet in his bed. He nodded slightly and she read him the story.  
  
Kevin fell asleep almost before she had started on the story; she kissed his forehead tenderly. God knows how much she loves him.  
  
She switched of the light in his room and closed the door carefully. She slipped out of her dress and into her nightgown and tugged herself into the duvet and then she fell asleep.  
  
The sunlight was shining brightly into her face when Hermione woke from her beauty sleep. She got up and walked drowsy down the stairs to the kitchen. "We need more cereal," a voice said behind her and Hermione jumped surprised. Her son was looking more like her father every day, it seemed like none of them really got any sleep, they were the last to sleep and the first to get up. "Yes, I'm getting groceries later today," she yawned and took a seat at the table next to her clever son. He had managed to get breakfast by himself. Sometimes his independency really surprised her. He was only six years old.  
  
It was only ten o'clock.  
  
"Can I go an see Michael today?" He asked politely, Hermione looked at him with knitted eyebrows, "please mommy, can I?" She lit up and smiled. "Sure, where are you going to be?" "Here, we've found this really cool place to play," he said and Hermione snorted quietly, he seemed older that he really was sometimes. She couldn't believe he was only six, of course, with his father and mother who was both intellectual geniuses it really shouldn't come as a surprise. "Okay, have you talked with him?" She asked and took a small sip of her tea. "Yes, he called this morning, his sister is coming over with him," Kevin said, Hermione nodded quietly. Michael was an eight-year-old boy and very good friend of her son.  
  
She wondered if she could persuade Madeleine to watch over the two boys while she went shopping for groceries.  
  
---  
  
The morning was bright and every member of the Order seemed to hurry eating breakfast. "We are not going until twelve o'clock," Dumbledore said and they all looked at him. It might seem strange that Lupin or Madeye Moody was in a hurry to see her, but Hermione had had a deep impact on many people. She was so sweet and her part in the war had been huge and she had saved many of the Orders lives on countless occasions. They were all great friends. "Why can't we go earlier?" Ron asked with an unsatisfied baby-voice. Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, at noon everyone will be up and outside, that'll make it easier for us to spot her," Ron chewed on this information and settled with it.  
  
Time passed quickly in an annoying slow way. Harry and Ron had sat talking about the many adventures they had been on along with Hermione while the Order was listening. Then they began to discuss the War and they all laughed lightly. Even though it had been a horrible dark time, there were still lots of things making it fun. Mostly those things that hadn't involved the War, like when Hermione had enchanted some candy along with Fred and George and had made all the Slytherins become weird looking animals for two days, or when she had knocked out Malfoy, which really didn't make Snape to smile his famous small smile, he remembered it well, he had taken 30 points from her, then his small smile settled on his lips.  
  
They were soon ready to go. Dumbledore showed them a map over the town showing where they should Apperate to so that they wouldn't be seen. "Should we change new cloths?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "Maybe into a little less colourful so we wont attract too much attention, though, if anyone wishes it, free to change into muggle cloths." Dumbledore said with his joyful voice.  
  
Some minutes later they all stood in a wood with relaxed robes, Harry felt a jolt in his stomach when he thought of seeing Hermione again. Some looked at them curiously and others didn't even care about the way they were dressed. They all walked quietly down a street when they saw a store called "Bernard's groceries." They decided only one should walk into the store otherwise it would seem too weird. Harry marched up to the counter and asked in his sweetest voice if the man had seen a young woman with brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Why?" The man asked suspiciously. "Well, I am an old friend of her and it's been a long time since I've seen her," Harry said looked into the assistant eyes calmly. "Well, yeah, she was here ten minutes ago," he said and loosened up, "Sweet young woman, I think she lives in a great manor out on the field, only house in the field actually. It is in that direction," the man pointed at his back wall and Harry thanked him for his help.  
  
"She lives in that direction out on the field," Harry informed as they all wandered in the direction they had been told. It didn't take that long before they got to the fields surrounding the small city, and right he was, out on the field was a large beautiful house. "That's it?" Snape asked and knitted his eyebrows. Harry nodded and they all walked up a long road. "Well, she really found herself a prefect place. Surrounded by trees so that no one can see what's happening," Dumbledore said as they reached the entrance of the great garden in front of the house. They were just about to enter the garden when two boys came running around with water pistols. The boys didn't see them and they moved backwards into the small wood surrounding the house.  
  
Cowardly they were hiding behind some trees with a good view into the garden where the two boys played around. "You don't think that, that is her children, do you?" Harry asked and they all looked at each other. "Maybe, maybe not, ay, I think we should go asking," Moody said, but his wooden leg was stuck in a rabbit hole. "That black-haired boy, he looks like you Severus," Tonks admitted and they all agreed. They were interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Kevin and Michael," the female voice called out. Harry couldn't see where it came from, neither could the others. "Your ice-cream is melting." The black-haired boy stopped shooting after the other one. "Mom, can Michael sleep here till tomorrow?" The black-haired boy asked, Hermione became visible and they all gasped. She wore a light summer robe showing her perfect curves. Her once messy hair was now long with stylish curls. The all gaped at the sigh of the new Hermione Granger.  
  
"Kevin, honey, you know that sleepover isn't a good thing," she told her son and collected their water pistols from the ground. "Please? I am sure nothing will... Happen" Kevin pleaded. Snape wondered for a second what he meant by that when he was cut off by Lupin. "You think they're talking about magic?" He asked and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"When is the last time since you gave your mother a hug?" She asked changing the subject slightly. The other boy who apparently was the one called Michael was sitting on the terrace eating ice cream. "Ten minutes ago," Kevin said and hugged his mother closely. Their love was so obvious. "I love you honey, I am really sorry, but you know..." Hermione apologized quietly. They were close by the trees. Close enough so that they could be heard. "I understand why, but it's still annoying," Kevin said quietly as they walked over to the other boy. "Can I go home with Michael after eating ice cream? He's gotten this really cool toy!" Hermione nodded and the boy's mood lifted.  
  
"Are we suppose to be lurking from behind the tree all day or should be go back and enter the garden and greet her?" Moody suddenly asked. He had gotten free from the rabbit hole, which his leg had been stuck in. They got up and got out from their hiding. "Sure she'll be surprised to see us?" Ron whispered quietly to Harry. "Maybe we should wait until the children are gone," Snape said smoothly and Dumbledore nodded. "You're quite right, Severus, that way we can talk with her privately."  
  
They only waited for about ten minute before the boys seemed to have finished eating ice cream. Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore used an invisibility spell so that the boys didn't see them on their way out. Making sure the boys were gone they all became visible again. Hermione was in the garden cleaning up after the two boys when they entered the garden. Dumbledore cleared his throat it what reminded much like Umbridge and Hermione turned around surprised. She looked at them astonished and then dropped what she held in her hand.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said and smiled. Hermione didn't answer, it seemed that she was still in shock. "Hermione," Ron and Harry said and stepped forward  
  
"Harry, Ron, professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked with wide eyes and her voice was as if she didn't believe her own eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked and looked around as if making sure no one was watching. "George Weasley saw you and told us about you. We just had to come, how are you?" Dumbledore asked concerned but with a slight hint of his usual refreshing voice. His eyes had a little twinkle in them that Hermione knew so well. Hermione smiled, "I am fine, I'm so sorry for being impolite! Please and come in." She said and followed them into her beautifully decorated house. "Wow," Ron said as she led them to a great table in the kitchen. She got out her wand from her summer dress/robes and conjured some extra chairs.  
  
"Sit down," she said politely as they all took a seat. She looked at each of them. "I've dreamt of this," she said in a quiet voice. She smiled quietly and conjured some tea and cookies. "Was that your child, just before?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him. "Yes, Kevin, the black-haired boy, he's my son," her face lit up by a great smile. "Oh he's fantastic! Hermione got some of his things and pictures. "He knows about magic, I prefer it that way. He's really clever!" Hermiones voice was bright and suddenly she looked like the old Hermione. There was a pause between them all when Tonks broke the silence. "Why didn't you come back? You are clear of all charges." "Well, I followed the case up and I had a feeling that Fudge wouldn't let me go if I cam back, beside, I had Kevin to look after." She took a sip of her tea.  
  
"How old is he?" Harry asked curiously, he looked at some pictures that Hermione had brought out, "you look so happy together." "He is six years old, and I am happy, I love him more than anything in the world," her hands were hot from holding the teacup so she put it on the table. "It's around six years ago since you disappeared," Ron said quietly, "you weren't pregnant back then." "No, well yes, but I didn't know at that time," her sentence hung in the air and suddenly Snape looked up form his teacup. "Six years ago? But... but..." He looked at her confused and she only nodded. The others looked at Hermione to Snape and then back again to understand what they were talking about.  
  
"Well, that's a surprise. I had always hoped that it would be you two, and here you are sharing a child!" Dumbledore chuckled at the irony and the others looked at him confused. "What? Snape's the father?" Ron blurted out. Hermione smiled confident. "Yes," she said plainly as if she had just answered a normal question that had nothing to do with her potion master getting her pregnant. Hermione would have to talk with Snape; it wouldn't do to call him professor Snape; that would seem too weird. "Severus," she said quietly, "will you follow me into the living room," she asked and got up. Snape who was paler than every, and quietly got up from his chair too. "Just pretend to be home," she told the others and walked with Snape into the living room.  
  
"I know I should have informed you about Kevin, but too much happened and I just let it slip. Beside, I didn't think you would like it. I expected you to ask me for an abortion." Hermione walked around and Snape had settled in the sofa. He looked at her trying to speak. After a minute or two words finally came out of his mouth. "I would never have asked you to do that!" He said in an incredible believable voice. "I was mad about you! I AM mad about you," the words seemed to blurt out of him without him allowing them to. He shut up and Hermione gazed at him with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, I should have told you!" She sat down next to him and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"He must hate me," Snape said quietly while having his arms around her. "No," Hermione tittered low, "I told him the truth. He is such a clever boy. He knows that you don't know about him..." She sobbed; he kissed her forehead. "I am here now, if you will let me, I wish to be a part of his life," a sudden stream of lovingness rushed through him. He had a son, with Hermione! "We have son," he said quietly and kissed her." She snorted friendly, "you may," she looked into his dark eyes and saw happiness. He leaned closer and kissed her gently on the mouth. "I can't believe it," he said letting their foreheads meet. "You have son, and his mother has always loved you," Hermiones words seemed to touch him deeply, someone really cared about him. "I love you too, Hermione." He said quietly, the words seemed so strange and unnatural, but nonetheless, it was the truth. 


End file.
